The Date
by Karen Fujiwara
Summary: "Dame-Tsuna, wake up!" BANG!"HIIIEEEE ! REBORN! What was that for!" "It's not the time for whining around dame-Tsuna, you better clean yourself...-" 'What does he want anyway? It's weekend and last night he said I won't have any training to tend' he mused. It's just a usual day for Tsunayoshi Sawada or is it? This is a Yaoi fanfic or BL/boyxboy in it. So Don't like don't read...


Normal Pov

[Sawada Household, Saturday, 08.00 a.m.]

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up!"

BANG!

"HIIIEEEE ! REBORN! What was that for?!" Tsuna rubbed his ache butt as he rose from the floor. You see, actually Reborn shot him which manage to wake him up and dodge it at the same time, but being clumsy he is, he fell on the floor after dodging the bullet.

"It's not the time for whining around dame-Tsuna, you better clean yourself. Your clothes has been prepared and get down in ten minutes or else …" Reborn said while walking out from his room.

'What does he want anyway? It's weekend and last night he said I won't have any training to tend' he mused as he walk to the bathroom and prepare himself.

[Kitchen]

"Reborn, I'm done. Ah, Ohayou minna ! " Tsuna sat on his usual chair with a red face and start to eat his breakfast. He wore a black jeans-which was usual- but the thing that made him felt embarrassed was that he wore an orange sweater and it seems that it has a bigger size than him, because the top of the sweater hung onto each sides of his shoulder, looking like it would slipped if you pulled it down -which showing his collar bone-, the long sleeves reached his palms and only showing his finger tips more over his sweater reached his bottom too. His long hair-which has grown until his mid back-was tied into a low pony tail with a yellow ribbon. All in all it made him looks smaller and cuter than before.

Everyone in that room stop moving whatever they do and stared at him "Ohayou, Tsu-kun~/Ohayou Tsunayoshi/ Ohayou Tsuna-nii~" were the answer he got back and everyone back to their of business, well, trying maybe, because Nana would squealing and giggling, saying how cute her 'Tsu-kun' in his outfit, Bianchi complimenting at his clothes, Fuuta ranking him as the most adorable _Mafioso _or with I-Pin and Lambo fighting over which their 'Tsuna-nii' belong to.

Reborn humm-ed in acknowledge, smirking at his choice of clothes and continued read his newspaper while sometimes sipping his morning espresso (sometimes he take a glance at the cute Bunny before him and widened his smirk when the said Bunny shiver at his stare).

"Reborn, where are we going ? " Tsuna asked while putting his dirty dishes to the sink. He was curious for what his now-adult-tutor want him to do. He hope his tutor wasn't planning anything bad for him (both physically and mental), he paled at that thought.

"Just follow me dame-Tsuna and no complaints" with that, Reborn bid a good bye to everyone and walked out from the house while motioning Tsuna to follow him.

"Reborn, wait!" with a shout of 'I'm off!' to his family, he rushed out to the street to catch up the fedora wearing man.

'This is certainly gonna be a long day…' Tsuna thought.

[Namimori Shopping District]

"We're here dame-Tsuna" Reborn announced to the brunet . The said brunet stop walking and looked around.

"Uhmm… Reborn why are we here?" the brunet asked, utterly confused as such why his Tutor would drag him here-to Namimori shopping District-out all of places, in fact he didn't know what his Tutor thinking now.

"Stop thinking dame-Tsuna, it didn't suit you and it's not like you have enough brain cells to think. Now shut up and follow me"

Tsuna pouted at that. He has brain and surely he has enough cells to think, it's not like he's stupid or anything, it's just because people think that he was dame so they ignore him and never ask about what he thought. He sighed and went to catch up with the Hitman.

[Time Skip, 05.15 p.m]

At the end of the day, Tsuna couldn't think how content he was. Now he and Reborn were walking down the street in silence, on the way back home. The street was empty and they could feel the wind passed by, made them relax at the atmosphere. They had a good time back then. At the Shopping District they visited many stores, such as ; the newest Ice cream shop, the famous Cake & Bakery shop, a maid Café, and many more.

He have to thank Reborn for this, after all he's the one who drag him out and pay all the bills (despite all of his protests about it).

"Ah, Reborn, thanks for everything today… I enjoy it but still… About the bills… " he trailed at the end, still feels uneasy about it and fidgeting while his fingers playing with the bottom of his sweater.

"I've told you dame-Tsuna, I don't mind. After all its usual in a date for the Man to pay the bills."

At the mention 'in a date' Tsuna snapped his head to look up at the taller man beside him only to feels a warmth on his lips and his eyes widened instantly. It was just a chaste kiss, a press on the lips, but he could still could feels the warmth lingering on his lips and his heart that was beating too fast to his like. He was aware of the blush on his face which made him looks like tomato.

"WHA-WHAT?! REBORN! Wh-why did you-?" he was-once again- silenced by the very same lips on his but this time the kiss was deeper than before and he could feels being lifted from the ground as a hand sneaked in to his waist and the other hand was cupping his face.

He tried to struggling from the kiss, but the grip on his waist held him on place and soon he could feel himself relaxing into the kiss and his hands circling on the Hitman's neck.

He moaned when he felt a tongue lick his lips, seeking for an entrance which he complied without thought and soon he found himself clung onto the Hitman and moaning mess as the two of the fought in a heated tongue dance (which Reborn win at, since he's more dominance and has more experince than the little brunet).

When they felt the oxygen being the problem Reborn end the kiss with a trail of saliva and licked his lips with a winning smirk, earning a whimper from the boy in his arms (seeing Tsuna could barely stand at his situation; still panting, hazy visions, dazed look, and all).

"Re-Reborn… Why… ?" despite his condition he's still curious in what Reborn's purpose on… kissing him… of all people.

As if reading his mind (which is true probably knowing the Hitman's abilty to read people's thoughts) he smirked and leaned in to the brunet's right ear to whispers something he never thought would hear from the handsome man.

"_Ti amo_… Tsunayoshi… _Vorresti essere mia per sempre_?"

His eyes widened instantly, exactly knowing the meaning of the words that Reborn's said and could feels the tears build in his eyelids. Finally… Finally he could hear it… The words that he wished every night to hear, and to think that finally his feelings were reciprocated…

That's right, after many hectic, crazy and downright dangerous adventures they had endured they could relax and found the cure of the Arcobaleno curse with the help of many people (Millefiore, Shimon, Cavallone and other _famiglias)_ nad it had been a month since the curse broken. The now ex-Arcobaleno (even though they still keep the Pacifiers somewhere safe) couldback to their old normal-or that's what they said- live and in those days he realized that he love the-now-adult-sadist-hitman-tutor of his (he has lost his crush on Kyoko, realizing that he only made it as an excuse to escape the world and now he thinks her as his sister no more or less).

"So… What do you say dame-Tsuna? You know that I never accept 'No' as an answer" the hitman snapped him from his thought and Tsuna could felt his tears being erased by the hitman's thumbs and he found himself staring at those black orbs-which usually avoid any emotions- now filled with warmth, affection and…** love**.

He jumped into the taller man's arms, tightening his grip on the neck and tied his legs on the hitman's waist while the said man tightening his grip on the brunet's waist and hold him tight.

"Yes, Reborn… _Aishiteru_… " he whispers it back to his-now-lover ears and laid his head to the man's shoulder, sobbing into it while the hitman buried his nose into the brown hair while calming his lover and could felt the happiness build in his heart…

[Time Skip, Sawada Household, Sunday, 02.30 a.m]

Tsuna sigh contently, now he's in his bed with his lover hugging him-arms possessively wrapped on his waist- and legs entangled onto each other with the blanket wrapped around their bodies. . After the long make-love sessions which left them both tired and satisfied (he blushed at that thought) and snuggling happily, closer to the raven and laid his head to the man's shoulder as a pillow.

"Sleep, dame-Tsuna. It's still too early to wake up" he look up to found his lover staring back at him and he smiled-a tired but happy smile-and nuzzling into his lover's shoulder.

"I know Reborn, you too, get back sleep… _Oyasumi Reborn_…"

"Hm. _Buonanotte Tsunayoshi_…"

The End

Fiuuuhhh…. That was hard.. Anyway minna, what do you think? This is my first fic and English is not my mother language. I'm sorry if there are many grammar errors or misspells. There are so many Fics that I haven't type yet (too lazy to do so and the laptop I'm using now wasn't mine, this is my brothers but I'll try my best… I would like to see your reaction and opinion about it… So, mind to Review? *wink*


End file.
